girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2015-09-18 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Many editors make light work. ---- Important questions: #Who added the extra notes after Agatha had the notebook (e.g., how did Beetle's notes get in, since he died before Agatha had the book)? #If Moxana didn't want Agatha to build a new muse, why did she give the book? #How did Moxana get the book in the first place (e.g., did Beetle have the book at one point)? Geoff H (talk) 02:10, September 19, 2015 (UTC) : Remember to sign your entries. Moxana probably has been carrying around the original version of the book ever since she parted ways from Van Rijn and went into hiding. If the "Van Rijn was/will be a time traveller from Agatha's era" theories are correct, she may have been (knowingly or otherwise) carrying it around all that time specifically so she could give it to Agatha. Which would answer your second question as well; Van Rijn would know that Agatha would need the information the book contained to free Mechanicsburg. --Geoduck42 (talk) 20:51, September 18, 2015 (UTC) :: Beetle most likely wrote in the book a long time ago, as he was supposed to be one of the experts about time. Agathahetrodyne (talk) 21:01, September 18, 2015 (UTC) ::: I would guess by now that time travelling is almost certainly been involved in collection of notes in the book. I doubt that Beetle actually wrote in the book, but rather, that his notes were collected and added to the book by the collector. This would be in addition to the "scraps from a bunch of other writings" from other times that are included in the book. My guess is that someone has been collecting all of this together in order to help Agatha free Mechanicsburg and/or defeat the Other and/or defeat the extra-dimensional being that is encroaching within Mechanicsburg. My guess on the collector: Tarvek. Someone suggested in this wiki some time back that Tarvek is van Rijn, and he will eventually travel back to create the muses in the past based on what he has learned in the future. I think this is a brilliant idea, but I have no idea whether it is true or not. And how all this ties into the Muse of Time and the time windows, I have no idea. Xelvonar (talk) 21:46, September 18, 2015 (UTC) :::: I see no necessity for time travel to be involved in the production of the notebook in its current form. Whoever collected all the material now included in the notebook has had at least two and a half years to put it together. And potentially more time than that; after all, we haven't seen the notebook between the time Tarvek in Sturmhalten and when it in Lady Selnikov's possessions in St. Szpak, It is also possible that whoever put all the material together in the notebook has been collecting it for quite a long time and was only able to acquire Van Rijn's notes recently and then decided to bind everything together into the the Van Rijn notebook. -- William Ansley (talk) 22:39, September 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Good points. With all the crazy time travel in the comic, I jump to the most complicated explanation. WE'll have to wait and see. Xelvonar (talk) 11:24, September 20, 2015 (UTC) There is a clear whiff of [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VFZb2kFmZ6I Ice Station Zebra] in this. Yes, I know, I'm revealing my age again. Moxana did not give Agatha Van Rijn notebook until after Agatha had fixed the Silverodeon, thereby proving her mechanical talents. and that she wanted Agatha to repair her. As I have said before, this is a veritable Gordian Knot. It will take a great deal of time to untie. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 23:08, September 18, 2015 (UTC) It needs to be asked: Do the walls in the Master's chateau have ears? --MadCat221 (talk) 07:36, September 19, 2015 (UTC) : And rather gimlet eyes, I would imagine. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 10:42, September 19, 2015 (UTC)